Iron Chef Sagitta 11
is the 11th episode of Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta the 10th anniversary series spin-off of Iron Chef Antares franchise. Synopsis "Teams SagittariuS and Cupid were qualified to the semi-final of the 25th Generation Battle Tournament at Tokyo in order to choice who is the new title as Iron Chef Sagitta is going forth. Meanwhile, Miharu caught by the heart disease and collapse in the middle of stadium." Plot Summary When the two teams SagittariuS and Cupid arrives in Tokyo, the headmaster Ohta declares that two other teams Sunshine and Crescent were also qualifying to the semi-final to challenge them. Satsuki tells the SagittariuS to watch out for the worst battle ever, much for Luke's anger. Meanwhile, the doctor comes to asks Miharu about her health. She said that her parent were the best cook in Japan since her mother was with them. Hanzo's brothers, Hayao and Haruo comes to see him how he doing. Hanzo starts to worried about, but he finally say that he made the best cook since Hayao and Hime are the winner of 15th Generation Iron Chef Sagitta before turned down after Hime's death. Amanogawa revealing to be the one of them who beats every chef before he won alongside Hime and Hayao. Miharu remember about her parent's secret cookbook and then she and her friends watch the Team Cupid prepared for the first semi-final battle against Team Crescent in challenge of Cabbage. When Satsuki is going to finish his touch, he wishes to belong with Miharu until the time is up. After that, Team Cupid won this challenge and they're moved to final match. Hanzo felts anger, but calmed down when he saw Miharu holding her chest, moaned with pain. Hanzo tells her to seat down will he and his teammates goes for second semi-final, but Miharu refuse and say she want to help them. On Fishing Season battle, Chairman Ohta announces that team SagittariuS will challenge the team Sunshine, leads by chef Kouya Kunigahara once again. Ohta said the winner will become the 25th Generation Iron Chef Sagitta this year whoever making any kind of new recipes. Then the theme ingredient fatty tuna are shown and everyone were amused. As the battle begin, SagittariuS cooks and serves three dishes of fatty tuna: Chuutoro Nigiri Sushi, Sauteed Tuna Belly and Fatty Tuna Salad With Avocado, while Sunshine team makes same as them: Seared Otoro Tuna, Macadamia Nut Fatty Tuna Salad and Spicy Tuna Poke. When the five minutes has left, Miharu feels the pain on her chest, but Hanzo tells his friends to encourage her to keep going. SagittariuS sings a song that makes Miharu feels better and the time is up. Thanks for Hanzo's courageous song, Miharu finally serves three dishes without getting heart attack. The three judges: Michael Symon, Masaharu Morimoto and Hikari Kamiya prepares to taste the food prepared by the chefs. Chef Morimoto felts so exciting after he tastes Miharu's food, say this is an original Nigiri foods done by her father and Chef Symon said he want to have it with meat. After that, Chairman Ohta announce that team SagittariuS has win the match and they're also moved to final match. With a joy for the students of Amanogawa, Miharu thanks everyone for save the day and goes to the bathroom without thinking. Hanzo runs behind her, begs her for help. However, when she goes to wash herself, Miharu breath too hard and kneed on the floor, grunted in pain. Hanzo rushed to get her for the help while the other students watching her in worries. Later at infirmary, the doctor said that Miharu's heart is too weak and is on the verge to death, much for everyone's shock, mostly Hanzo, Ohta and Amanogawa. The doctor declare that Miharu can no longer study anymore in order to be safety. Gasped with fear, Amanogawa comes to tell Miharu that she should leave the school right now, if she keep working with hard efforts, her life will be perished. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Miharu Aikawa SagittariuS *Hanzo Akatsume *Kousaku Aozora *Reiji Kouson *Taishi Midorizuka *Luke Kuronuma *Mikuni Shiraishi Team Cupid *Satsuki Murasaki *Iori Mikanmura *Jonah Rokushou *Yuuta Sagawa *Eisuke Kingetsu *Tadao Ginryuu Supporting Characters *Takuya Ohta *Alex Menning *Hayao Akatsume *Haruo Akatsume *Ayaka Minashige *Kouya Kunigahara *Shunsuke Amanogawa *Yuichi Misugi *Maria Haruno *Team Sunshine and Team Crescent Judges of the Week *Michael Symon - A legendary Iron Chef Mediterranean *Masaharu Morimoto - A legendary Iron Chef Japanese. *Hikari Kamiya - Actor Sagitta Battle Information *SagittariuS's dishes: **Chuutoro Nigiri Sushi **Sauteed Tuna Belly **Fatty Tuna Salad With Avocado *Sunshine's dishes: **Seared Otoro Tuna **Macadamia Nut Fatty Tuna Salad **Spicy Tuna Poke Trivia *The semi-final 25th Generations of the Iron Chef Sagitta is now held at Tokyo. *Miharu's heart disease is now double and is become near-death status. *The songs YEAH*YEAH*YEAH and Taste Like Sweet A la Carte are used as an insert songs for the first time. *The theme ingredient of the week is the Fatty tuna. Category:Iron Chef Sagitta episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio